R8 Revolver
|price = $850 |damage = 86 |used = Counter-Terrorist Terrorist |firemodes = Semi-automatic Fanning |Movement_speed = 220 180 (primary fire) |Magazine_capacity = 8 / 8 |ammotype = |armorpenetration = 93 |accuraterange |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $300 (Casual) |Entity = weapon_revolver |altername = Smith & Wesson M&P R8|Hotkey = B-1-5|reloadtime = 2.3 seconds|rateoffire = 64 RPM (primary fire) 150 RPM (secondary fire)}} The R8 Revolver is an 8 shot revolver introduced as part of the to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The R8 Revolver is the third pistol to be introduced to Global Offensive since the game's retail release. It can be switched out for the Desert Eagle in-game. The Revolver is capable of firing 8 rounds via two separate attacks with only 8 rounds in reserve. The primary attack draws the hammer back before firing. As the hammer is drawn back, the accuracy of the revolver increases, movement speed drops to 180 units per second and then the gun fires after a 0.42 second delay. The secondary attack is a quick shot using the fanning technique, resulting in a much faster but less accurate shot. In comparison to the Desert Eagle, this weapon deals more damage and is capable in killing a player at close range in two hits against an armored opponent. The primary fire is more accurate and can fire one shot more before reloading. On the downside, primary fire is much slower, requires to pull the hammer before able to fire a shot, the movement speed is lowered to 180 (220 when not firing which is still slower than the Deagle), and has much lower ammo in reserve which forces the player to fire sparingly. The rate of fire in secondary mode is still lower than the Deagle, and the revolver costs $150 more. Properties Advantages *High damage for a handgun *Instant headshot kill at any range *Capable of an instant stocmach shot kill on an unarmored opponent *Very good accuracy when using primary fire *Good penetration *Capable of firing relatively quick when using secondary fire Disadvantages *Very low reserve ammunition, with only 8 shots in reserve *Low accuracy when using secondary fire *Heaviest handgun *Most expensive handgun; cannot be purchased on pistol round *Delay when firing using primary fire Trivia *Despite appearing as a S&W M&P R8 Revolver revolver, the game files indicate it uses the same cartridge as the Desert Eagle (.50 Action Express). *Prior to the patch, firing the alternative fire key during freeze time on nearby team members would cause sparks to appear, though no damage is inflicted and only ammunition is wasted. ** Additionally, prior to the patch, it was possible to hold down the secondary fire while pressing the primary fire to get the accuracy of the primary with the speed of the secondary. *By killing with the R8 Revolver, the player will get kills for the Desert Eagle Expert achievement instead. Behind the scenes *Long before this weapon was introduced during the , its icons were present in the game files. Said icons depicted it being closer to a Python design rather than the released short barreled revolver. **Its entity name also appeared in the game configuration files.https://tcrf.net/Counter-Strike:_Global_Offensive#Unused_Config_Files References External Links *M&P R8 Revolver Product Information tr:R8 Revolver uk:R8 Revolver Category:Pistols Category:Global Offensive weapons Category:.50 AE user